Seguindo Estrelas
by Li-Yvaine
Summary: O cavaleiro de cisne não pára de pensar naquela garota. Até ao ponto de passar noites em claro pensando nela. Porque ela não fala com ele? Porque nem sequer olha para ele? HyogaXEiri songfic minha primeira fic de todos os tempos :D


Oooopa! Quase esqueci do disclaimer! Saint Seya, personagens, histórias e tudo mais que se refere a eles não me pertence. Nem essa música, que é do Paralamas. Mas se vontade matasse...

_

* * *

__Sigo palavras e busco estrelas_

_Sigo palavras e busco estrelas_

_O que é que o mundo fez pra você rir assim_

_Pra não tocá-la melhor nem vê-la_

_Como é que você pode se perder de mim_

_Faz tanto frio, faz tanto tempo_

_Que no meu mundo algo se perdeu_

_Te mando beijos em outdoors pela avenida_

_E você sempre tão distraída_

_Passa e não vê, não vê..._

E lá estava eu. De novo.

Eu me sentia meio ridículo naquele momento. Ok, eu me sentia _muito_ ridículo. A garota não queria saber de mim, oras, o que eu estava fazendo, trepado naquela árvore, esperando para ver provavelmente só o cabelo dela voar para lá e para cá, enquanto ela lia revistas ouvindo música? Mas mesmo assim, eu tentava enxergar pela cortina fina como se tivesse olhar de raio-x. Todo aquele estúpido treinamento, e tudo que eu consigo é o que? Lançar raios de gelo pra todo lado. Muito sagaz. Não sei quem inventou esse esquema de distribuir os poderes e tals, mas no dia que eu descobrir vou lá e meto a mão na cara dele. Ou dela. Sei lá também...

Acabei deitando no galho. Hyoga de Cisne, guerreiro de Atena, nipo-russo. Fiquei pensando na minha identidade. Tirando aquilo, o que mais eu _era_? Eu não conseguia evitar o pensamento de que Ikki tinha razão – o velho Kido tinha nos dado de presente para enfeitar a casa de bonecas de Saori, mesmo que ela não tivesse na verdade culpa de nada. Poxa, ela não sabia que era deusa. Como poderia? Mas mesmo assim... depois daquele dia, daquela batalha, tudo ficou tão embaralhado na minha cabeça. Porque ela? Tinha um moooooooooooonte de garotas, pelo menos um monte de personalidade mais instável e mais histéricas, onde Éris poderia encarnar. Mas nããããããão, teve que ser a doce, a delicada, a gentil com todos Eiri, o corpo que aquela, aquela... _tarada_ resolveu possuir.

Depois daquilo, Eiri nunca mais foi a mesma. Primeiro, não quer receber visitas de ninguém da Fundação. Nem de Saori. Eu estou tentando falar com ela há dias, mas ela não me responde. Mando bilhetes, as crianças jogam fora sem me dizer que ela recusou (quando até crianças órfãs têm dó de você, você sabe que está no fundo do poço). E o pior: tirando eu, parece que tudo na vida dela está ótimo. Se diverte com as crianças, conversa com Minu, sorri até dormindo. E eu?? Hyoga cheinho de amor pra dar, e você nada?

De repente, eu me vi pensando tudo aquilo e me senti um psicopata. Um doido daqueles que ficam espiando as janelas da ex-namorada pra ver se ela está com outro cara, esse negócio de filme de suspense. Bem, de fato eu andava ficando muito tempo trepado naquele galho de árvore. De fato, andava fora da realidade e não sei mais nada: cotações do dólar, resultados de jogos, grandes reviravoltas políticas. Mas o que isso me importava se eu não podia discutir tudo isso com a única pessoa que me entende? E falando nela... as luzes do quarto apagaram. Minha deixa pra ir embora, antes que algum policial me encontrasse.

_Fico acordado noites inteiras_

_Os dias parecem não ter mais fim_

_E a esfinge da espera_

_Olhos de pedra sem pena de mim_

_Faz tanto frio, faz tanto tempo_

_Que no meu mundo algo se perdeu_

_Te mando beijos em outdoors pela avenida_

_E você sempre tão distraída_

_Passa e não vê, não vê..._

- Hyoga... hum...

- Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?

- Você está aí faz muito tempo?

- Porque a pergunta?

- Porque são três da manhã e o bordado da toalha de mesa está todo gravado na sua cara. Já é a terceira vez que eu venho pra cozinha e te encontro assim.

- Você ta tomando água pra caramba hein Shun? Qual que é o problema?

- Problema nenhum, apenas sinto sede à noite, ainda mais nesse tempo. O que aconteceu com você? Está sempre caindo no sono na cozinha?

Eu olhei para a janela incomodado, enquanto Shun abria a geladeira. Eu sempre me sentia desconfortável perto dele. Desde a vez em que eu tive que revivê-lo pelo calor do meu cosmo. Shun é muito delicado, dá a impressão de ser meio boiolão, e às vezes eu tenho medo de que o interesse dele por mim seja meio, hum. Romântico. Ele até que é boa pinta, mas eu curto mu-lher. Ele encheu dois copos, mas não de água. Era leite. E pegou uma lata de chocolate e duas colheres.

- Sirva-se – ele misturou o leite dele e ficou me esperando. Meio por educação, meio por uma fome repentina, eu misturei meu leite também.

Nós começamos a beber em silêncio. Shun estava com um sorriso no rosto, de vez em quando abaixava a cabeça e mexia nos cabelos. Fiquei nervoso. Será que ele estava dando em cima de mim?

- Hyoga, você lembra quando a gente era moleque, o ódio que tínhamos de garotas?

"Oh-oh. Ele está me cantando."

- Lembro.

- Você chegou a imaginar, naquela época, o quanto gostaria de ficar próximo delas?

"Hummm. Meio inesperado."

- Não, naquela época eu detestava ouvir falar de meninas, imagine falar com uma. Afinal, a presença feminina mais comum que nós tínhamos era a Saori, e bacana como ela era na época – Shun deu uma risada, tomou outro gole de leite.

- Pra você ver... como os nossos gostos mudam de tempo em tempo. Você não teve nenhuma garota junto com você nos treinos, certo? – fiz que não com a cabeça – perdeu muito. Foi na época dos treinos que eu aprendi a amar garotas. Elas são muito melhores que os garotos em tudo. Em força, em capacidade. Eu simplesmente amo mulher.

"Cacete. Isso sim é surpresa pra qualquer um." Eu ri, e Shun percebeu.

- Você também achava que eu era viado, né?

- Cara, não me leve a mal. Mas a sua armadura rosa, seus chororôs... desculpe te encaixar em um estereótipo, mal mesmo.

- Eu ligava pra isso, mas não ligo mais. Não depois da June.

- Estão namorando?

- À distância, por enquanto. Na época que aconteceu todo o problema com Éris – ele me olhou sério, como se pedisse desculpas – estava marcado pra eu ir pra lá, atrás dela, ajudar com a ilha e a reconstrução do povoado. Mas foi preciso adiar. Uma pena, a saudade parece um abismo enorme, e não tem jeito de atravessar. Pelo menos não enquanto acabarem essas guerras.

- Éris é mesmo deusa da desordem. Acabou com um monte de coisas. Quase nos matou, atrapalhou o Seya e a Saori, Shiryu e a Shunrei... você e a June...

- Você e Eiri – engasguei com o último gole – hoho, não seja cínico, cavaleiro de cisne. Você já estava a fim dela antes. E agora? Você desistiu depois de Éris?

- Não! Não sou eu. Ela... ela não quer mais me ver. É um pesadelo, eu não durmo, eu não vivo mais, eu só penso nela, só quero ela... só quero ouvir a voz dela. Eu sei que nada mudou, eu não tinha nada com ela antes, mas ao menos ela _falava_ comigo. Mas agora...

Shun bateu no meu ombro, levantou e foi dormir. Eu fiquei lá. Senti um pouco de raiva de mim mesmo. Shun estava tão longe da June, mas mesmo assim, sentia algo tão forte e parecia feliz o tempo todo. Não me interessava o que ele tinha ou não feito com ela, e se eu conseguiria ao menos ter um sorriso de Eiri de novo, mas eu tinha que falar com ela. Dizer o que eu estava sentindo. Desafogar aquilo do meu peito antes que aquilo me afogasse.

_Já não consigo não pensar em você_

_Já não consigo não pensar em você_

- Eiri-saaaaaaaaaan!! Eiri-saaaaaaaan!!

- O que foi, Kazuko-chan? Porque está correndo assim?

- Eiri-san, Ryuu-kun caiu perto das árvores, diz que não consegue levantar! Eu tentei trazer ele, mas ele é pesado demais pra mim! Ajuda ele, Eiri-san!

- Tudo bem, já vou, já vou. É pra lá, Kazuko-chan?

- É, é ali. Eu vou avisar a enfermeira que você está indo com ele, Eiri-san!

Confesso que estava me sentindo culpado. Mentir e preocupar Eiri daquela maneira. Mas era uma boa causa.

- Ryuu-kun? Onde está você? Ryuu-kun? Ryuu-kun, me respond... AH!

- Arre! – o chute de Eiri me pegou de surpresa. Por pouco não me deixa estéril ou algo assim.

- Hyoga... san?

- Não precisa me chamar assim! A vida toda foi Hyoga, porque vai usar keigo agora?

- Hyoga-san – ela me ignorou – cadê o Ryuu-kun?

- Não está aqui, fique tranqüila.

- Hyoga-san, você por acaso induziu a Kazuko-chan a mentir?

- Digamos que sim... mas

- Mas nada!! Não acredito que me enganou dessa maneira! E ainda incentiva uma criança a mentir! Passe bem! E NÃO encosta em mim!

- Eiri, espera. Por favor. Eiri! Eiri! Eiri-san – ela parou, finalmente.

- O que é?

- Só me responda uma coisa, e eu vou embora. Nunca mais te incomodo.

- Pergunte.

- Porque você não fala mais comigo? Eiri, nós somos amigos. Nos gostamos tanto... e não me refiro só a mim – "embora quero deixar claro que eu sou o que mais gosta de você" – os outros também, a Saori... o que foi?

Eiri começou a chorar. "Excelente, estúpido." Eu fiquei tão sem ação na hora, que simplesmente travei ali e fiquei olhando. De repente meio que me deu um estalo: "Abrace ela, seu idiota". Fui bem devagar (o chute na virilha ainda estava latejando um pouco), mas ela me aceitou. Tentei ser sensível, dei uns tapinhas nas costas dela, teria oferecido um lenço se tivesse um.

- Pronto, pronto... passou, está tudo bem...

- F-f-f-f-oi tudo... tu-tu-tudo culpa minha! Eu machuquei vocês! Machuquei _você_! Eu não queriaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

- Eu sei, minha lindinha, eu sei – algo deve ter cortado o fluxo de sangue para o meu cérebro, para eu ter coragem de chamá-la de "lindinha", mas enfim – não foi culpa sua, meu amor...

Ela parou de chorar.

- Do que você me chamou? – "Merda." Entre lindinha e meu amor, o que seria mais fácil dela relevar?

- Euuuuuuu? De nada, nadinha, você ouviu errado, Eiri – e não é que recomeçou a choradeira? – mas e agora o que foi?

- Eu sabiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaa... achei que você me amava, mas foi só impressãoooooooo... você não gosta mais de mim!!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah."

- Eiri, você tem razão, eu não gosto mais de você – lá vem choro – eu te amo – hey! Ela parou de chorar! – te amo com toda a força do meu coração. Você não imagina o quanto eu estou sofrendo nesses últimos tempos, que não tem mais você comigo, nem sua voz, nem sua risada, nem sua atenção... isso está me corroendo. Eu não durmo, eu não como, eu não treino mais, eu só penso em você. É por isso que eu estou desesperado a ponto de ensinar uma criancinha a mentir, de me esconder feito um bandido no meio dessas árvores pra poder te observar, porque eu te _amo_! Eu nunca disse isso antes por puro comodismo, porque você estava sempre comigo, mas depois isso ficou me agoniando, eu precisava pelo menos te dizer, não me importa se você n – ela está me beijando?? Sério? – an... enfim, era isso, eu – ok, ela me passou a perna mas agora fui eu quem peguei ela de surpresa.

- Ah, Hyoga... eu te amo tanto... mas fiquei tão envergonhada, tão, tão...

- Não ligue para isso. Você está bem, eu estou bem. É isso que importa. O que ficou para trás não tem nenhum valor... agora vamos pensar no futuro, pode ser? Se você me quiser, aceitar a minha vida de lutas e batalhas intermináveis e de expectativas e espera, eu vou ficar muito feliz.

- Sim, eu aceito... se você for capaz de conviver com a minha vidinha tranqüila de monitora de orfanato, sem emoções, lutas, batalhas... mas que também não tem dor nem sofrimento.

Depois daquilo, fiquei abraçado com ela um longo tempo até sentir o cosmo de Atena. Era hora de partir novamente, mas dessa vez eu tenho uma razão para lutar pela minha vida também. Jurei a Eiri que iria voltar vivo... e com certeza eu vou...


End file.
